You Were Never Like This
by HyperCaz
Summary: Remus Lupin returns to Hogwarts in Harry's 7th year to teach and catches up with the girl he bit at school whilst the full moon was high in the sky. Rating for later chapters. RL/OC DISCONTINUED
1. Returning To Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise is JKRs. Shamari Witherspoon is mine and my beta reader hids' creation.  
  
  
  
Remus Lupin dragged his feet as he made his way from Hogsmeade Station to Hogwarts. A horseless carriage had been waiting, but he had cast it aside. He had no use for it, really. He hoped to leave in a few hours, considering the whole school knew what he was. But he also had dreadfully painful memories of this school. He could remember it as though it was yesterday.  
  
It had been the sixth year dance, Remus recalled. He had taken the blonde of Ravenclaw, Shamari Witherspoon. The girl had liked to dance, liked to flirt, and most of all - liked him. The corner of Lupin's mouth turned upwards slightly as he remembered dancing with Shamari. She'd been pleasant, no doubt about it, but there had been some chemistry, he decided.  
  
But alas they never had another date.  
  
A scowl had crept over Remus' face now. His feet began kicking fiercely at the loose gravel, his lips twisted into a snarl. He could still remember running from the dance - it had been full moon and he was cutting it fine. He'd broken his promise to Dumbledore in going to the dance. It was too risky. But he had been a Marauder, hadn't he?  
  
To his deep regret, Shamari had followed him. She had called his name over and over angrily. She hadn't liked been abandoned at the dance. But by then, Remus has changed. He had bitten her and the next day he found out that Shamari was leaving. She wouldn't even say goodbye.  
  
Remus looked up at the ivory gates of Hogwarts, but they did not welcome him as they had done in his first year. He snorted disdainfully and walked through, casting a cross eye upon the Whomping Willow. He had half a mind not to see Dumbledore, but an old man's word was law. Expecially in these dark times. . .  
  
Lupin pulled open the heavy oak doors and drew a deep breath. The still air reminded him of his own house when Sirius was not visiting. Empty, forgotten. . .But Remus knew the school was far from that. Within the castle students listened to their lessons, lied about their homework and some thought about night time wonderings. No, this school would never be empty.  
  
In spite of his mood, Remus laughed. He felt so cheerful all of sudden, as though his returning had lifted years of heavy burden. His laughter filled the somewhat silent corridors, making the suits of armous stir; the portraits look at each other in bewilderment. And also drew the attention of another wonderer.  
  
"Who are you?" Demanded a prissy voice, "If you want to see the Headmaster he is busy."  
  
Remus froze. He knew that voice. Even as he replied, he felt his throat dry,  
  
"Dumbledore asked me to see him. I am inclined to ask what you are doing here, Shamari Witherspoon."  
  
"Remus Lupin," He heard her roll the name around, "How. . .nice. . .to see you."  
  
The Marauder turned around slowly to see her draped in violet robes, books clutched in her hands. Her hair was cropped short to her ears and her cheekbones stood out prominently. She looked pale and drawn, and her lips were pulled into a thin line. Shamari's once bright eyes seemed dulled, but her face was still fresh and new, as though she had kept her youthful essence.  
  
Remus smiled warily,  
  
"Been a long time."  
  
"Longer than you know," Snapped Shamari, "You could have told me where you were going that night."  
  
"You would never have believed me, Shamari."  
  
"You have no right to decide what I would and would not believe!"  
  
Remus backed down, his eyes averting hers. He was nervous of what she would do. If his memory wasn't failing him, the blonde of Ravenclaw had the most terrible temper. Shamari suddenly whipped out a battered wand, her voice raising,  
  
"You bit me, REMUS! You knew the rules!"  
  
"But you did not, Miss Witherspoon and I advise you not delay Remus any more than he is already," Came Dumbledore's soft voice.  
  
Both Remus and Shamari jumped. Dumbledore was haggard, leaning onto the edge of an ornate door frame, his wizened form hunched over somewhat. His beard was tattered and flowing, but his eyes were bright, the only part of him showing signs of gaiety. His age seemed more apparent than Remus had ever remembered it and the stoop of the respected man showed weariness.  
  
"I came as soon as I could, Albus," Remus said quickly, "What's wrong?"  
  
A smile lit up Dumbledore's dark face and he stood up straighter,  
  
"Nothing, Remus. I merely thought the school could do with your presence in these dark times."  
  
"That's ALL?" Demanded Remus.  
  
"No, not quite," Dumbledore chuckled pleasantly, "I would enjoy you returning to teach."  
  
Lupin was already heading towards the doors. But Dumbledore called after him,  
  
"I need someone to replace Hagrid as the Care of Magical Creatures professor, Remus. No one else will come anywhere near the school."  
  
Remus paused, his thoughts racing. He knew he dare not refuse Dumbledore's offer but there was Shamari Witherspoon to torment him. He was ready to bet that the woman would make sure he knew exactly how she felt about the 'incident'. Remus found himself saying,  
  
"I will if Shamari keeps her tongue in cheek, Albus."  
  
"Excuse me!" Shamari interjected.  
  
Dumbledore clapped his hands together,  
  
"Excellent! Remus, you know when dinner is. Your timetable should already be in your rooms."  
  
Remus sighed,  
  
"You knew I couldn't refuse, didn't you?"  
  
"But of course," The Headmaster replied, amused, "Shamari is the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor and I would like cooperation from both parties, if it is not too much to ask. You shall begin tomorrow morning."  
  
With that, Dumbledore hobbled away, chuckling to himself. Shamari turned abruptly away, beckoning slightly. She had known of his arrival, Remus mused. She had just wanted to open the closet and let the skeleton fall out. Shamari glared over at him,  
  
"You're to keep out of my way, Remus. I don't want to see you in the corridors. At all. If I do, you'd better watch out when the full moon rises."  
  
"You were never like this," Remus blurted out. Horrified, he looked away.  
  
To his surprise, Shamari's eyes had softened and her voice wasn't as chiselled when she spoke again,  
  
"Neither were you." 


	2. Harry And Dinner

Disclaimer: See chp1!  
  
  
  
Remus was unpacking sometime before dinner when suddenly his door knocked. Slipping on a fake smile, he reached over and twisted the doorknob, revealing the face of a very welcomed guest. His smile became real briefly,  
  
"Harry! Do come in."  
  
The boy he once knew was gone, replaced by a young man still sporting the vivid red scar above his bottle green eyes. As captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Harry had became lean and muscular. As soon as he had gotten wind of Remus' arrival, he had come running down the corridors without telling Ron or Hermione. He supposed they were in the bathroom together. Again.  
  
"You're back," Harry stated, "But we already have a DADA teacher."  
  
Remus laughed,  
  
"I noticed. I'm taking Hagrid's spot for the year."  
  
Harry grinned suddenly, but it looked as though the effort was difficult. The teen settled down into an armchair,  
  
"I'm glad you're back, Remus. Have you. . ." Harry hesitated, ". . .heard from Sirius?"  
  
Sirius had been working undercover under unknown circumstances since last Summer and Harry hadn't heard anything for him since last term. Remus crammed some robes into his already full wardrobe, then dug something out of his trunk, handing it to Harry who opened it slowly. Remus couldn't see what Sirius had written, but assumed it was full of good humour as always. An accompanying package revealed some fairly dangerous prankster instruments.  
  
"He didn't!" Remus shook his head, "The things he sends you. . ."  
  
Harry put the package into his robes,  
  
"You're not going to miss dinner are you? I asked the house-elves for something special on your plate."  
  
The both made their way to the Great Hall, making jokes. Remus could tell that Harry was worn out from lack of sleep. Lupin supposed he would too, had he seen the things Harry had.  
  
When the reached the Hall, Remus immediately singled out the only vacant position on the High Table. He couldn't help but groan. Harry looked at him,  
  
"Are you alright, Professor?"  
  
"Fine," Remus sighed, "I'll see you in class, I expect. I start tomorrow."  
  
He waited until Harry had sat down with his friends before slowly making his way to the staff table. He was going to dread sitting next to her all year. Remus saw Shamari flash a disdainful look in his direction before turning back to converse with Professor McGonagall. Ah, the silent treatment, Remus reflected. This was going to be a long dinner - especially with the Potions master on his other side.  
  
Lupin eased himself into the seat and rubbed his temples tiredly. He tried to ignore the piercing glances he got from Snape, but eventually he would crack. Remus cast an eye over the sea of students, talking happily and eating their fill. But Remus found he couldn't touch his food. He just didn't have the appetite. Shamari was talking, the back of her head facing him. And Snape. . .was staring out at the students in a way which made even Remus shudder.  
  
Lupin began to notice the unabating stares of the students rested upon him. The Gryffindors looked cheerful, but the rest of the school seemed to be whispering behind their hands and pointing at him. Remus sighed - this was exactly the reason he hadn't wanted to return. Remus gave in to the pumpkin juice, consuming it greedily.  
  
He began searching the students' faces, but found each face turned down. Some were disgustingly cheerful, he noted. Obviously there parents were in with Voldemort. So immersed was he in his thoughts, he didn't notice he had knocked over his goblet until Shamari pleasantly informed him,  
  
"Are you going to drink the pumpkin juice or let the table have it?"  
  
"What?" Remus snapped back to himself, "Oh! Sorry."  
  
Shamari smirked at him before turning back to McGonagall who was too busy talking to somebody else. Remus allowed a smile to creep over his face,  
  
"What a pity. You have only me to talk to."  
  
"Not like it's a shock. Most people don't converse with werewolves unless you didn't notice," She pointed out icily, but did not attempt to stem the talk.  
  
Remus grinned sloppily,  
  
"Guess we should stick together then."  
  
Shamari glared at him and Remus took the hint. He looked down at his empty plate, fiddling with the cutlery nervously. He noticed Shamari wasn't eating much either.  
  
Poor girl, he thought, because of me she's had far from a normal life.  
  
Sympathetically, he instinctively reached out and patted her hand,  
  
"I know how you feel."  
  
Shamari wrenched her hand from his, but with not as much velocity she had held within her voice. Remus smiled weakly before excusing himself, hoping no one would notice his departure as he used a side door. This did not go unnoticed by some students - and Shamari. Her lip twisted, but she turned back to her unfinished food. She prodded it with her fork, making no moves to eat it. Suddenly she cursed and followed Remus out.  
  
  
  
"Why are you following me?" Demanded Remus, turning around abruptly.  
  
Shamari caught his arm and whipsered furiously,  
  
"You don't understand what it was like! My parents disowned me, my life began to slide. Why should I care? You weren't there! How could you know?"  
  
Remus freed his arm easily,  
  
"Go back to dinner, Shamari."  
  
He strode away, ducking his head to hide his face. He heard he walk the other direction, but didn't care. If she wanted to lay all her blame on him, so be it. Remus supposed she had every right to blame him of her state and inside he was already blaming himself for everything that had happened to those around him.  
  
Sighing, Lupin slowed his pace and stared out at the moon. It was a half moon, waxing too fast in his opinion. Each month went too quickly, far too quickly. He didn't know how much longer he could put up with this. Still, he mused, Shamari must have it worse.  
  
And suddenly he was gone, the moonlight shining into deserted corridors.  
  
  
  
More soon!!! Don't mind flammers! 


	3. Care of Magical Creatures Professor

Disclaimer: Don't own what JKR made up. Shamari belongs to my beta-reader and I.  
  
  
  
Lupin woke slowly in the dark hours of early morning. He felt drained and as though someone had punched him hard into the stomach. Actually, he felt half that good. His stomach was empty, his mouth dry. Moaning, Remus kicked off his covers and walked over to the windowsill where he kept a jug of water. He had left the window open, he realised. Regretfully, he shivered and was about to close it when he caught sight of movement. He saw Shamari scurrying off towards Hogsmeade.  
  
Wondering why she would be going there at three in the morning, Remus put aside the jug and leant out. As far as he could tell, Shamari was in a hurry and didn't want to be seen. Frowning, he shut his windows and turned away. Nah let her to it. He was damn hungry and he sure as hell knew where the kitchens were. Remus chuckled to himself, drawing his dressing gown over himself.  
  
When he arrived at the kitchens, he found the house-elves beginning to stir, their large innocent eyes blinking tiredly at him. He found one who was awake and asked for something to tide him over until breakfast. Once this was done he sat on one of the tables, gazing thoughtfully over the house-elves. They knew everything going around Hogwarts, didn't they?  
  
"Tell me," Remus said to the elf, "Where is Miss Witherspoon going this morning?"  
  
The elf wrinkled its nose,  
  
"To get a message for master."  
  
What message would Dumbledore send for at three in the morning? Remus cast aside his snack, thanked the elf then strolled through the corridors, deep in thought. He barely noticed the portraits warily looking at him, barely noticed the suits of armour as they passed. Before long, the sun was peeking over the trees, and Remus thought he'd better get ready for breakfast.  
  
  
  
Remus arrived outside Hagrid's empty hut with a feeling of dread in his stomach. Hagrid's last lesson, according to Dumbledore, had been talking about dragons. This lesson was to SHOW the class dragons. Slightly apprehensive, Lupin eyed the Chinese Fireball with mounting dislike. Why Hagrid chose to involve such creatures in his lessons, Remus could never guess. He just hoped he'd be alive by the time break started.  
  
And these strange books Hagrid advised! Lupin chuckled, cautiously opening his Monster Book of Monsters. He flicked through it absently, and then curiosity overcame him. He checked the index under W. After getting the page for 'werewolf' he scanned over it, noting that not even a school textbook was without racism.  
  
He tossed the book aside, scowling. Before he had come to the castle, he'd worked with a number of wizards who knew what he was. They'd avoided him and never said anything when Remus was in the room. When he'd vanished every full moon, the next day they'd say he missed a lot of work, making it almost impossible to get through it all. He was relieved that Dumbledore had called him away - more than relieved.  
  
"You're worrying about what they'll think of you, aren't you?"  
  
Remus jumped, startled. He hadn't expected any students for at least half and hour. He turned around to see Harry Potter leaning against Hagrid's hut in a casual manner. Draped over his shoulders was his school robes joint by his scarf trailing down to the ground.  
  
"Right in one," Remus sighed, "Who'd want something like me to teach them?"  
  
Harry looked at him seriously,  
  
"I would, Professor."  
  
Lupin smiled and retrieved the now escaping text. As he bent over, he had the strange sensation of feeling another pair of eyes of him. Standing up quickly, Remus spied Shamari striding out over the lawns, looking extremely harassed. Lupin fidgeted, well aware that Harry was watching Witherspoon approach as well. Shamari stopped an arms length away from Remus,  
  
"You don't know how it is. And about last night, you deserved . . ." She trailed off as she caught sight of Harry. Without explanation, she turned on her heel and walked as quickly as possible away from Hargid's hut.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Harry asked curiously, "She didn't seem to want to linger."  
  
"She just didn't want any students to think she had a reason to dislike me," Remus chuckled.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
Remus shot him an unreadable look,  
  
"You don't need to know that, Harry."  
  
  
  
At lunchtime, a much-wearied Remus Lupin made his way to the Great Hall. Students had been giving him shrewd looks all the way through. Grumpily, he slouched into his chair and distractedly ran a hand through his already messy hair. His thoughts drifted to Harry who'd seen Shamari come striding down like she was descending into hell. The boy was beginning to suspect something, Remus knew and he didn't like it.  
  
"Tough classes?" Shamri asked venomously from beside him.  
  
At least she's talking to me by choice, mused Remus before replying as cheerfully as he could,  
  
"Oh, the usual. I'd forgotten how much I hated Care of Magical Creatures."  
  
Was it his imagination or did she almost smile? Whatever it was, she quickly masked it with a scowl, turning back to her full plate and shovelling it all down. Shamari looked worried somehow, tense. And it wasn't just Lupin's presence that was doing it. Remus frowned as he watched her. He began to notice her hands were shaking slightly and her eyes were darting across the room nervously.  
  
"Hey," He said softly, "Are you okay?"  
  
He expected her to say something furiously, mention it was her life and none of his business. Instead, Shamari let her cutlery slide out of her fingers and turned to him,  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"No, you're not," Lupin replied quietly so that no one else would hear, "You can tell me what's wrong, Shamari."  
  
It seemed as though she'd snapped back to her old self, for she turned back to her lunch,  
  
"You caused me this pain. I hope you live with that for the rest of your life, Remus Lupin."  
  
Ouch, he thought seriously.  
  
He turned away from her and stared avidly down at Harry, whom he saw was looking back at him in some form of understanding. Remus knew that look - it was the one James sported when he'd figured out something and was planning to chase up on it. With a deep sense of foreboding, Remus stared down at his empty plate. He distracted himself for the remainder of lunch wondering how long it took the house-elves to clean dishes every day.  
  
It was a great relief when students began to file out of the Great Hall, chatting happily together and maybe planning a game of Exploding Snap before their next lesson. Remus watched them go, secretly wishing to be one of them again, without a care in the world. Well, almost. Some of their faces were sad, lost in thought. Others were . . .full of malice and triumph.  
  
When the last stragglers began to leave, he shot to his feet and strode out. His mind was in turmoil, as usual. He was thinking about many a thing when he collided with something very solid.  
  
"Ouch, Professor!" Harry laughed.  
  
"You're following me," Remus stated without hesitation, "Shouldn't you be spending your lunch time with Ron and Hermione?"  
  
Harry fell into step beside him, obviously not about to be brushed off easily. They walked in silence for some time until they had reached the library. Harry stared at him,  
  
"Is this some kind of hint? Look, I don't have any work to do in the library."  
  
"Harry!" Remus cried in exasperation.  
  
The student held up a hand, silencing Lupin,  
  
"Just answer me this one question. Why does Professor Witherspoon hate you so much?"  
  
Remus looked up at Harry who was a couple of inches taller than him,  
  
"It was a long time ago Harry. Nothing of real importance."  
  
"Oh?" Teased Harry, "Then what about all those arguments you two seem to have."  
  
"Have you been eavesdropping?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Remus just stood in the corridor, arms crossed. He felt appalled that Harry had been listening, but also relieved that he now could tell someone what was going on (besides staff members). So he told Harry everything about Shamari and why she hated him. When he finished, it was five minutes before the next lesson. Harry grinned at him,  
  
"See what you can do if you try? Don't worry, no one will hear about this from me. I'll see you at dinner, Professor."  
  
As Remus hurried down to Hagrid's hut, he couldn't help but wonder if he'd made the right choice in telling Harry. 


	4. Full Moon and Some Quidditch

Disclaimer: Shamari Witherspoon is my beta-reader's and mine. Nothing else is!!!  
  
  
  
A couple of weeks had passed since Remus had told Harry and the days seemed to drag on endlessly. Remus could tell he was gaining respect once more, but he knew it would take time until they fully trusted him as a teacher. He'd received loads of owls from parents, complaining about the safety of the classes. He'd answered them politely, but the following responses were rude.  
  
And the thing that was really annoying Remus was that it was the day before full moon. He noticed that his students seemed more anxious than ever as the full moon approached, but at the time he'd laughed it off. But the the passage about werewolves from the Monster Book of Monsters began to really get to him and Remus wondered if he could change the text book given out.  
  
As the sun set, Lupin dully drank the disgusting potion and sat back in the chair in his office, a bottle of brandy swinging in his hands. Before he knew it, he was downing the whole bottle absently. Remus tossed it aside when he'd finished and drew another one out of his desk, finishing this one much quicker. By then, his vision had become cloudy and his thoughts muzzy. Maybe the alcohol would numb it better . . .  
  
Then he passed out from inebriation.  
  
  
  
(A/N: These are big bottles of brandy)  
  
  
  
When he came to, it was morning and he couldn't remember what had happened at all the night before. He caught side of the empty brandy bottles and groaned, clutching his pounding head. But it seemed to have helped, which was the good thing.  
  
I should do that more often, Remus decided.  
  
Then he realised what had woken him. Some one was banging on the door impatiently, not willing to stop. Lupin staggered over and yelled through,  
  
"I'm having the day off! Go away!"  
  
He tried unsuccessfully to scare off whoever it was by growling.  
  
"Oh grow up," He heard Shamari snap, "Let me in."  
  
Remus sighed and opened the door a little bit. On the threshold stood Shamari Witherspoon, looking exhausted from lack of sleep. In her hands were notes and books for her classes. This surprised Lupin, who had quickly pulled on a dressing gown. He frowned,  
  
"You're teaching?"  
  
Shamari tried to sound waspish but it was lost on Lupin,  
  
"Of course I am. If the students saw me taking days off at the same time as you were . . .geez, Remus, were you drinking last night?"  
  
"And if I was?"  
  
Shamari leant back, trying to avoid his breath,  
  
"You could have caused the potion to backfire or something."  
  
Remus laughed,  
  
"Well it didn't! I don't remember a thing that happened last night."  
  
"You disgust me," Shamari said, but without venom, "I came around to drop you some books to read if you wanted, seeings as you prefer to ditch class. You were never like this at school, were you?"  
  
"I hope not."  
  
She dropped the books onto a chair and stepped outside, her eyes tiredly averting his. Remus grinned at her in an embarrassed way,  
  
"I'm sorry you had to see me this way."  
  
"Think nothing of it," Shamari said dryly, "I'll see you tomorrow for the Quidditch match, then?"  
  
Remus allowed his grin to remain on his face,  
  
"If I don't have too much of a hangover."  
  
Shamari looked back as she walked along the corridor,  
  
"You'd better not, werewolf."  
  
  
  
Remus slept most of the morning, with few dreams. When he dragged himself out of bed at noon and into his study, he peeked out at the Care of Magical Creatures class who were barely listening to the substitute. Pleased that they listened more to him, Lupin toasted himself with something a little weaker - white wine. He realised he was hungry so went hunting through his drawers for some chocolate. He felt like indulging himself a little, seeings as Shamari had broken some of the ice.  
  
For the rest of the afternoon, he read some of the books and decided he liked them. They were from a stack of unpopular books, but Remus found them to be excellent reading material. As the sun began to sink again, he got out the rest of his brandy and looked at each bottle greedily. Choosing two more, he put the rest back into his desk and began filling up again.  
  
Like the night before, he passed out. It seemed this was going to become a monthly ritual.  
  
  
  
Pounding once again waked him on his door. Hurriedly, he threw on some clothes and a deep blue cloak, calling,  
  
"Hang on!"  
  
Remus threw open the door to see Shamari adorned in lilac and tapping her foot impatiently. She was wearing a sequined hat and looking quite her usual waspish self. Without a word, she spun around and strode off, Remus hurrying to keep up with her. He saw this as an excellent way to forget what had happened in the past and get Shamari to forgive him.  
  
They took seats with the rest of the teachers, overlooking the pitch at a modest view. The match was a friendly Ravenclaw verses Hufflepuff, so Remus relaxed a little. It wasn't going to be a dirty game. Shamari shot him an aggravated look,  
  
"I go to Quidditch for the social side of things. I guess you're into the sport."  
  
"Uh, yes," Remus admitted.  
  
Shamari made a disgusted sound and handed over her omnioculars. Still, it was a start. As the players zoomed out onto the pitch, Remus narrowed in on them, completely forgetting his troubles. He didn't notice the sudden smile spreading across Shamari's face as she saw years of burden lift from his shoulders. The game began with a rush of flying colours, including the balls whizzing back and forth.  
  
To Shamari, it was just a social event. She hated the sport and hated the fact that everyone else loved it. She enjoyed talking with other people, strangers even, but she felt closed in at this match. There was really no one to talk to. Bored, she hunched her shoulders and stared sideways at Remus whose face seemed youthful as he watched the game.  
  
Suddenly aware of being looked at, Lupin blushed slightly without anyone noticing. But he neither turned to talk to her nor kept his attention on the game. This resulted in being a bit uncomfortable, but all in all, not so embarrassing.  
  
  
  
Don't mind flammers! 


	5. Snapsies is a'teasing

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters and stuff aren't mine. Shamari is mine and by beta-reader's (hids).  
  
  
  
It was Sunday night and Remus was looking down at Hagrid's organised lessons in horror. He felt sick all of a sudden and wished he'd never come back. He began to suspect that Dumbledore had known of Hagrid's plans and, frankly, Remus hated that. Dispiritedly, he opened the textbook at the page and stared at the heading with apprehension.  
  
"Just my luck," Remus muttered, "I have to teach the class the properties of a werewolf."  
  
He pushed aside the book and began to scrawl lazily what he would do if he could get his hands on Hagrid. Remus didn't know much about the subject, really. He'd always avoided it for very obvious reason. He knew about the whole full moon thing, but beyond that . . .  
  
Lupin moaned helplessly. Rubbing his eyes, he stood up, deciding visit Dumbledore in his office and give the Headmaster a piece of his mind. Storming through the corridors, he met no challenge - just a few ghosts who skirted out of his way quickly. Halfway along, he found Peeves the Poltergeist floating upside down and scribbling on a shrieking portrait.  
  
"Hello, Peeves," Lupin said briskly before he could catch himself.  
  
Peeves spun right way up and poked his tongue out of Remus.  
  
"I really don't have time for this," The professor told the poltergeist, then walked straight past him.  
  
This seemed to not go down well with Peeves, who was used to people hanging around. Non-plussed, Peeves zoomed after him. Remus halted and stared sideways at him for a long time. Peeves stared back without blinking. Tauntingly, the poltergeist sang,  
  
"Loony loopy Lupin."  
  
Remus pulled out his wand and finally Peeves vanished. Grinning savagely in triumph, he walked down the deserted corridors cursing poltergeists and strange creatures in general. When he realised this included him, he scowled and walked straight into a suit of armour. He swore out loud and kicked the dormant decoration, sending it clattering down the stairs.  
  
"Have you considered anger management classes?" Shamari asked from behind him.  
  
Remus glared at her, choosing to remain silent. She bent over and picked up the heavy suit, leaning it skilfully against the wall and speaking once more,  
  
"I did that about four times in my first week."  
  
"Hagrid's lessons include something I'd rather not talk about."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
Remus swallowed with difficulty. Having to admit something like this was going to be painful. He looked away as he muttered,  
  
"Werewolves."  
  
Shamari crossed her arms, a sly smirk playing across her face,  
  
"That makes two of us, then. According to Dumbledore, I've got to do something on werewolves. Do you think he's up to something?"  
  
"Took you long enough," Remus sighed.  
  
"Do you need help?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said," Shamari, repeated, "Do you need help?"  
  
Lupin stared at her, puzzled. Why would she want to help him? Finally, he found his voice,  
  
"I do."  
  
  
  
Although he wasn't to teach the topic for a couple of days, Remus found that he was increasingly nervous. He avoided Dumbledore, more than a little cross. Lupin kept feeling as if the Headmaster was looking at him and evaluating his mood. On Tuesday, while he was teaching, Hermione asked what the upcoming subject was. Grimacing, he answered mysteriously,  
  
"It'll be a . . .surprise."  
  
"But, Professor," Hermione was not giving up, "I want to revise the subject."  
  
By this time, the whole class was listening intently. Remus looked at each of their faces and was relieved that no one had guessed. But that look Harry was sporting . . .He shook it off, deciding that if Harry had been eavesdropping again it wasn't his problem.  
  
"Tell you what," Remus reached a conclusion, "If you can guess before the start of next lesson what the topic will be, I'll go easy on the homework."  
  
The class looked uneasily at each other. They didn't quite like the tone of his voice, which suggested a surprise not unlike Hargid's. But Hermione looked disappointed and was heard later to say,  
  
"But I wanted more homework."  
  
And thus was torn between the desire to spend a few lunch times in the library guessing which topic was going to be taught and a longing for a heavy homework load. Harry didn't say a word. Sometimes it was best to observe than be involved, he reflected.  
  
  
  
By dinnertime, Remus felt exhausted, having fended off students asking about the new topic. Disinterestedly, he pushed his food around his plate and wondered if Hermione had figured it out yet - seeing as Harry might have. Despite his attitude, Remus smiled and drank pumpkin juice so that he could watch the students discreetly. But it seemed no one was arguing about it at all.  
  
Remus turned to look at Shamari as she took her seat beside him, immediately filling her goblet and taking a long draught. She dropped heavy books beside her seat and picked up a considerably lighter book, sticking her nose into it. She said nothing, and Remus didn't want to intrude in case she was in one of her deep thinking sessions.  
  
"Don't ask," She said suddenly.  
  
"I wasn't going to," Remus replied innocently.  
  
Shamari glared at him briefly before turning back to the book. Curious, Lupin read the title and choked on his steak and kidney pie. Before he could stop himself, he wrenched the book out of her hands,  
  
"You shouldn't be reading this trash. It's discrimination."  
  
Professor Witherspoon arched an eyebrow,  
  
"Is that what you're teaching your students? I thought they were meant to reach a decision themselves."  
  
"Look," Remus said angrily, "Every book in this castle has something bad to say about us. Don't you think it's time to have the creature's point of view?"  
  
Shamari stood up abruptly, snatched her books and strode out a side entrance without a backward glance. Sighing in exasperation, Remus opened the book slowly, sneering at the foreword. Before long, he had slammed it shut and muttered to himself,  
  
"What kind of a sicko writes a book titled Avoiding the Worst: Werewolves?"  
  
And he too stormed out the side entrance. Having heard their argument, Snape reached over and picked up the book. He only scanned the first few pages before something of a wicked smile made its way painfully to his face. Lazily, he reached for his goblet and peered down into it. No one looking at him would guess what he was about to do.  
  
  
  
Shamari sat at her desk, casting aside some hastily scribbled notes. She was frustrated and tired, but pushed this from her mind. She had to get this research done by Friday or there'd be hell to pay. Forcing herself to pick up the quill, she began writing again, this time using Remus' idea. She had to admit it was much easier to write about than using a general summary of werewolf.  
  
Suddenly Shamari stopped and looked up to see Professor Snape leaning against the door jam. She didn't feel comfortable so said quietly,  
  
"Would you please leave?"  
  
"I don't listen to *werewolves*," Snape sneered at her, "They're pathetic excuses for humans."  
  
Shamari looked up at him, hurt running across her face. Slowly, she rested her quill on a spare piece of parchment and stood up, feeling a hot whoop of anger,  
  
"Yeah well, there's a pathetic excuse standing right in front of me."  
  
Snape was enjoying this and decided to continue,  
  
"At least I'm not a freak."  
  
Shamari's eyes moistened and she wiped them quickly. She wanted to tell herself she couldn't be hurt by his words, but her knees were shaking. She couldn't stop the flow of tears pouring down her cheeks, couldn't stop the stab of his cruel statements.  
  
  
  
Remus was strolling through the corridors, humming to himself to pass the time. He caught sight of Peeves bounding towards him, singing in a high voice that would have made all the singers in the world cringe. The poltergeist was cheerful and this bothered Lupin who knew Peeves was only ever happy when someone else was miserable.  
  
"Peeves!" He shouted.  
  
"It's you again," Peeves instantly sounded less than cheerful.  
  
Remus sighed and brandished his wand,  
  
"You're never happy unless someone's suffering. Tell me why you're this cheerful."  
  
Peeves grinned wickedly at him,  
  
"Snapsies is a'teasing the other werewolf."  
  
"Thanks Peeves," Lupin managed before he disappeared around the corner. The poltergeist stared after him in bewilderment before bouncing off down the corridor, singing loudly,  
  
"Snapsies is a'teasing the other werewolf! Snapsies . . ."  
  
  
  
Remus ran without thought of what he would do when he got to Shamari's study. By the time he reached there, he was gasping, but paid this no heed. He burst into the room and bent over, breathing deeply. Finally he looked up evenly at Snape,  
  
"Go wash you hair, Severus."  
  
Remus realised he still clutched his wand and looked a tad ridiculous pointing it at Snape. The greasy black haired menace stepped forward,  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"You heard me," Lupin snapped, "The grease is getting absorbed into what little brain you have. And I wouldn't get any closer, unless you want a nasty curse on you."  
  
Snarling, Snape turned and stalked out. Remus turned to Shamari who was busy wiping her eyes with her robes so he wouldn't see. But he knew what she was doing and decided not to aggravate her. Shamari looked up at him in puzzlement,  
  
"Why did you come?"  
  
"Peeves told me," Remus hesitated, "You would have done the same for me."  
  
Shamari glared at him with something remarkably like hatred,  
  
"You're wrong, Remus."  
  
Remus sighed and turned around, leaving her to mope. He didn't feel much like baby-sitting anyway. 


	6. Teaching the Topic and a Near Miss

Disclaimer: Hopefully you have not failed to read the others ones.  
  
A note to Ashliegh: I prefer to update often because I know how annoying it is to wait for another chapter.  
  
  
  
Friday  
  
Remus woke wondering why he felt so miserable. Then he remembered he had a new topic to teach today and it wasn't just any old topic either. It was five in the morning and Remus was grumpy and bothered. Staggering over to his study, he opened the desk and took a long gulp of brandy. His eyes fell across the werewolf notes Shamari had collected for him and he spotted an unopened letter lying across the research. Curious, he opened it and his jaw dropped.  
  
Remus, (it read)  
  
I'm sorry about last night, but I'm sure you understand. I hope your class goes okay today and that you don't get too embarassed.  
  
Shamari  
  
Remus shrugged and dropped the letter into a drawer, deciding that the apology had come to late. He sat back in his chair, watching the dawning sky brighten, until it was time for breakfast. Grumbling about werewolf hangovers, he made his way down and hoped he wouldn't get buried alive. Remus stormed along the last corridor in such force he nearly bowled over Harry.  
  
"Sorry about that," Remus apologised sheepishly.  
  
"That's okay, Professor. I just thought you'd like to know that I figured out what the topic was."  
  
Remus looked at him sharply,  
  
"And what is it?"  
  
Harry grinned at him, but not unkindly,  
  
"It's werewolves, isn't it? It can't be too bad. They think you're a great teacher, just don't like to show it. I think they're afraid that they'll be seen as a friend of a werewolf."  
  
"Thanks, Harry," Remus smiled tiredly in relief.  
  
"No problem."  
  
Remus entered the Great Hall in high spirits. He took his seat next to Snape and Shamari cheerfully, as though nothing had happened the night before. Remus winked at Snape,  
  
"Had a good sleep, slime ball?"  
  
"Better than yours, I suspect," Snape snapped.  
  
"That's good!" Remus returned cheerfully.  
  
He then grinned over at Shamari, but said nothing. She glared at him, as if daring him to say something but made no effect to turn away as Remus spoke to her,  
  
"And you! Thanks for the letter. Good luck to you too."  
  
"Shut up," Shamari told him, but softly.  
  
Remus turned to the students and waved at the Slytherins, completely confusing them. He grinned over at the rest of the houses and didn't realise he looked strangely vague. He proceeded to greet each staff member who arrived in the same fashion, either getting a snappish or delighted response. When Dumbledore arrived, Remus slapped him on the back,  
  
"Knees not bugging you, Albus?"  
  
"Now they are," Dumbledore replied with humour.  
  
Down at Gryffindor table, Ron asked of Harry,  
  
"What's up with him?"  
  
"Dunno," Harry lied.  
  
Shamari looked over at Lupin, worried,  
  
"Remus, are you okay?"  
  
He paused thoughtfully,  
  
"I really don't know, Shamari."  
  
With that he dug into his food hungrily.  
  
  
  
The Care of Magical Creatures class which included the Slytherin and Gryffindor seventh years, arrived at Hagrid's hut with excitement. Remus was late, but he turned up only five minutes so, beaming estatically at the students. Rubbing his hands together he declared,  
  
"I assume nobody has figrued out the topic?"  
  
Winking at Harry, he strode over and peered down at the disappointed class. Lupin paced back and fowards until he could take the silence no longer.  
  
"Well, somebody did," He announced, "So I guess that's not so much homework."  
  
Hermione looked disappointed, to no one's surprise. The sun was suddenly swallowed up in clouds, but Remus paid this no heed, not noticing that he looked eerie almost. He inclined his head at Harry who grinned back at the Professor before saying,  
  
"Wasn't that hard."  
  
Remus would have liked to sigh in relief, but knew this would betray his anxiety. He told them to put their books aside, fighting a queasy feeling in his stomach. At last, he turned back to the class,  
  
"Our new topic," He paused, looking each student in the face, "Is werewolves."  
  
  
  
The bell rang across the quiet lawns of the school grounds, declaring that break had begun. Watching all his students file up towards the doors, Remus folded up his notes and stuffed them into his robes. It had been a great success, in his opinion. Despite the apprehensive looks plastered on their faces, the class had listened fairly well. Remus sat down on Hagrid's front steps and took a swig from his hip flask. Suddenly he felt alarmed for no apparent reason.  
  
"Class went okay, then?"  
  
He jumped and looked over to his left. Shamari was standing there, watching him without blinking. Slightly unsettled, Remus tucked the flask away,  
  
"Can't you say hello like a normal person?"  
  
"No, not really," Shamari frowned heavily at him as she came over, "You really should stop drinking."  
  
Remus scowled,  
  
"And who's going to stop me?"  
  
Shamari stepped over and without any real effort, snatched the flask away and emptied its contents on the grass. Lupin was too intimidated to protest, deciding that the blonde of Ravenclaw would regain her temper if he did so. Looking down at the puddle of alcohol, he admitted,  
  
"I might have a problem with that."  
  
"Might?" Demanded Shamari disgustedly, "You are a goddam alcoholic! You can't keep using it to escape the world, Remus! If you shut it out, it'll never accept you."  
  
Remus looked taken aback and he made no move to defend himself. He swallowed his pride and hang his head miserably, trying to hide his face. But Shamari wasn't to be brushed off lightly. She took a deep breath and said softly,  
  
"But some people accept you."  
  
"Like who?" Remus lifted his head.  
  
"I do."  
  
Shamari found herself leaning towards him. They both gazed into each others' eyes for a moment that seemed to last ages. Remus became uncomfortable at how close she was to him, and at the last moment before their lips touched, he pulled away.  
  
"You're right, I shouldn't have done that," Shamari muttered, embarassed. She turned and hurried towards the castle, blushing furiously red.  
  
Lupin watched her go and picked up his fallen flask, screwed the lid back on and tucked it onto his belt. He stood up and stretched, yawning widely. He began walking up and froze as he saw Harry standing by one of Hagrid's empty paddocks, looking very amused. Remus gave chase, but as the younger had longer legs, he was able to evade an angry Professor Lupin.  
  
Remus gave up and made his way up to his study. He was extremely glad to have a free period at last and threw himself into his chair. Automatically, he opened his top drawer and retrieved some brandy. Sipping on this he wondered if Harry was happily spreading the news, but quickly cast this thought aside. He was certain that the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain was far too noble to do that. Harry wasn't going to tell anyone that he had seen two professors nearly kiss.  
  
But he was wrong.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter, at that moment, was using up his short break time to write a note for Hedwig to carry. He really didn't know what to write, but kenw he had to get it done fast otherwise he'd be late to Charms.  
  
"Harry!" Ron called from downstairs, "Hurry it up will you?"  
  
"Just a minute!" Harry shouted down.  
  
Sealing the letter, he attached it to Hedwig and made sure you flew off. Harry sprinted downstairs and couldn't suppress the grin that fought to break out on his face.  
  
  
  
Sirius Black was far from Hogwarts, receiving the letter a good week after it was sent. He was about to start his journey south, but before he could start travelling out from his hiding place, an owl landed next to him. Frowning slightly, he opened it. Soon a smirk had replaced his frown and Sirius decided to go to Hogwarts. Leaving the letter behind for when he came to use the hiding place again, he transformed into a black dog and bounded away towards the north.  
  
Long after he had gone for months, the print was still visible:  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
I was wondering if you could visit. I know it's risky, but I thought you could help Remus who is teaching again. You see, there's this particular female professor who I think likes him.  
  
Sorry I can't write more,  
  
Harry 


	7. The Love Doctor

Disclaimer: Same deal. Only thing that belongs to me is Shamari Witherspoon.  
  
To Myrtle: I'm sorry if I left out detail on the lessons, but I didn't know how to pen it.  
  
Remus noticed that over the weekend, Shamari avoided him. She made sure she arrived early for meal times a left as soon as he sat down next to her. When it came to Monday, she had not uttered a word to him and vice versa. Remus wondered if she was angry with him, but dismissed this idea. He convinced himself that what happened on Friday was not his fault at all.  
  
But he kept nervously watching Harry. It seemed that the boy hadn't told anyone, for the school rumour mill stayed relatively quiet. Yet everywhere Remus went, he knew Harry followed, knew that Harry was watching him intently. Did the Quidditch player see something that Lupin could not see himself?  
  
Remus decided to visit the library at lunchtime to clear his head. He sat at the back of the Restricted Section, leafing through a very boring book about loathsome curses. He was really waiting to see if Harry showed up, seeing as he had become the professor's shadow. Lupin heard footsteps approach him and looked up, but it wasn't Harry.  
  
Shamari Witherspoon was walking along a rack, trying to find a particularly evasive book. Instead she found Remus leaning the chair against the stonewall and looking at her with sincere eyes,  
  
"Hey, Shamari."  
  
"Sod off," She told him, "I'm looking for a book, not conversation."  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow. He noticed a flush rising in her cheeks and she searched avidly for cover, but she was looking at him out of the corner of her eyes. Lupin looked down at his book and asked mildly,  
  
"Which book?"  
  
"Curses: Ones You Wouldn't Want on You," She replied shortly.  
  
Grinning, he picked up and the book and got out of his seat, flourishing the book to her. Scowling at him, Shamari accepted it and stalked off down the rows of books, looking for another one. She snapped as she went along,  
  
"When you're not drunk, you tend to be up proverbial creek."  
  
"So I'm not so bad when I've had a few drinks?"  
  
"I take that back," Shamari glowered at him, "You're just as bad drunk."  
  
Remus paused to drink from his hip flask. He noticed Shamari giving him a dirty look but did not stop until he had emptied the flask. He smiled somewhat sloppily,  
  
"You didn't think so on Friday."  
  
"Drunk," She muttered under her breath.  
  
"Oh, I'm not drunk," Remus informed her coolly, "Just curious."  
  
Reaching the end of her tether, Shamari wheeled around to face him, her open handed slap connecting with the side of his face. Remus' head snapped sideways and he staggered, nursing his sore cheek. When he finally regained himself, Witherspoon had vanished. He moaned and got to his feet, the only part of him in any pain was his pride.  
  
Sighing, he left, making his way to his rooms. As soon as he arrived, he drowned himself in whatever alcohol he could lay his hands on. He didn't want to admit he had a drinking problem. But he soon forgot this as he drank himself into a stupor.  
  
  
  
Shamari was making the most of her free period - planning the next few classes, of course - when in come Dumbledore wearing a very perplexed expression. Professor Witherspoon cast aside her notes,  
  
"Yes, Albus?"  
  
"You do not mind committing this time to substitute a class, so you?"  
  
"Actually, yes."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled over his half moon spectacles,  
  
"A Care of Magical Creatures class has been left without a teacher. Since you know the topic being taught, I thought you might step it."  
  
Shamari looked up sharply,  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"I would rather like to know that myself," Mused Dumbledore thoughtfully.  
  
When they checked his rooms later, they found him considerably inebriated.  
  
  
  
A Week Later  
  
When class had finished for the day, most students walked at a leisurely pace towards the Great Hall for dinner, dreading ploughing through their homework later. Had they been interested in what Harry Potter was doing, they would have realised that he was not at dinner, but instead walking across the Hogwarts grounds awaiting the arrival of his godfather. Blowing on his hands to keep them warm, he stared without break at the gates. He had no doubt, just a slight annoyance of how late his visitor was.  
  
When he saw the black dog bounding its way up towards him, Harry called over,  
  
"You're late."  
  
The dog regarded him closely, and then shrugged this off, following the boy up to the castle, as any faithful pet would do.  
  
  
  
Remus had a difficult decision. Was tonight's bottle going to be wine or brandy? Carefully, he put the brandy aside and chose the wine. He recalled the telling off Shamari had given him when she'd returned from substituting his class to find him sprawled on the floor. Struck with a strong desire not to be on the end of her temper, he slid the wine into the drawer next to the other discarded bottle. Remus sighed and stood up, stretching. Maybe he'd go to sleep early.  
  
A knocking on the door and instantly recognised Harry's voice distracted him,  
  
"Professor! Do you have a minute?"  
  
"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," Remus called.  
  
"You do, actually," Came through another voice, very familiar.  
  
Remus' eyes widened and he scrambled over to the door, throwing it open. In front of him stood Sirius Black, looking quite amused about something. Sirius strode in and settled into Remus' favourite chair and started going through his liquor. Lupin demanded hotly,  
  
"What are you doing here? You could have been caught!"  
  
Sirius was busy examining the brandy, sniffed it then threw it disdainfully out the window. He turned back to Remus,  
  
"Harry wrote me that the Love Doctor was needed."  
  
Remus went bright red and quickly looked out into the corridor to see if anyone was listening. Shutting the door hastily, he shot Harry a pleading look that grinned back.  
  
"Don't get me wrong," Remus told Sirius, saving the rest of his alcohol from being thrown out onto the grounds, "I'm pleased to see you . . .but, risking your life to interfere with mine?"  
  
"I'd call it fixing up," Corrected Sirius with a sly smile.  
  
Lupin glared at him, but this only fuelled the other's amusement. Harry made for the door, and as he opened it, looked over his shoulder at the positively steaming Remus and grinning Sirius, saying in a sarcastic voice,  
  
"I'm sure Remus would *want* to talk about his fledging love life."  
  
"When I get my hands on you . . ." Remus warned, but Harry was gone. The professor spun to face Sirius who looked back innocently at him, "I hope Dumbledore knows you're here."  
  
Sirius chortled. His friend took this as a no. The Love Doctor propped his feet up on the covered desk, knocking over a decent sized bottle of port,  
  
"So what can the Love Doctor do for you?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Wrong answer! Tell the Doctor who the lucky girl is?"  
  
Remus retrieved the port and set it neatly back on the desk far from Sirius' feet,  
  
"If you must know, Shamari Witherspoon."  
  
Sirius stared at him for a long time, without saying anything. A long silence ticked away between them and Remus began to feel as though time had stopped and Sirius' blank look was frozen for all to see. Finally, Sirius managed weakly,  
  
"The blonde of Ravenclaw? The girl you bit at the Sixth Year Dance?"  
  
"The very same," Remus replied, amused to see Sirius so shocked.  
  
Sirius still looked dumb struck, his jaw hanging open a little. He grabbed the port and guzzled it, ignoring Remus' protest. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, the Love Doctor shook his head slowly as if to let it sink in,  
  
"Well, well, well. Funny how the world changes, eh?"  
  
Remus sighed in annoyance,  
  
"Look, I don't need any match making on your part."  
  
"You don't? What a pity," Sirius remarked casually, "How do you feel about her, then?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
Sirius stood up, grinning in a way that reminded Remus of a banshee,  
  
"I'm making it my business." 


	8. The Doctor and His Assistant Go to Work

Disclaimer: I think you know by now. If you don't, that's your own problem.  
  
  
  
Shamari was strolling along the lake as she did every morning, contemplating how she wanted her classes to go that day. She ignored the bitter air and quickened her pace to warm her up. In her hands she held stone cold toast, not even touched, and threw pieces ocassionally into the lake where the Giant Squid would claim them. She turned and walked back to the castle.  
  
She smiled slightly as she reached the doors. Some things were best kept secret.  
  
  
  
The owl fluttered onto the table and began to preen itself. Sirius grabbed the letter and it flew off into the Forbidden Forest, disappearing into the rising sun.  
  
"You got a letter!" Sirius called over to Remus who, for once, did not have a hang over.  
  
Remus frowned as he picked it up,  
  
"Who'd be writing to me?"  
  
His eyes flew to the bottom of the letter and he felt his heart clench. Remus found that his hands were shaking as he put the note down onto his study. He sat hard in his chair, gazing at the parchment as though it were about to throw itself at his face. The colour drained from Lupin's face, making him look ashen and sickly. He looked like a total wreck.  
  
"Sirius," He rasped, "Throw that in the fire."  
  
Sirius looked down at the seemingly innocent letter,  
  
"Are you okay. . .?"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
When at last the letter was curling over looking nothing remotely like what it was, Remus had a long draught from his brandy. He set the bottle down and looked over at Sirius,  
  
"Do you know who sent me that?"  
  
Sirius shook his head.  
  
"It was Voldemort, Siri," Remus said softly, "He wanted me to join his side."  
  
Sirius shot a nervy look at the merrily burning hearth. They both fell silent, each thinking about the letter. Suddenly, Sirius burst out,  
  
"So are you?"  
  
"No! You might look intelligent, but sometimes I wonder if you are."  
  
Sirius feigned hurt, but soon found himself laughing at Remus' joke. Remus couldn't help himself either, grinning so hard it was painful. They both forgot about the letter, now ashes, as it lay within flames.  
  
  
  
Sirius and Harry were waiting for Remus to come out of his rooms, discussing how to get the Love Doctor's plan in motion. They stopped suddenly when they heard footsteps approach. Sirius swore, but suddenly he was replaced by a quiet black dog sitting by Harry. As the footsteps drew nearer, it became apparent that it was the dainty step of boots with a heel.  
  
Shamari Witherspoon caught sight of Harry and flushed red up her neck. She bowed her head so that he would not see her embarassment. Grinning wickedly, Harry said innocently,  
  
"Hello, Professor. A bit early for class, isn't it? Breakfast hasn't even started."  
  
"I thought I'd walk around," She replied waspishly, "Not against the law is it?"  
  
Harry shrugged carelessly,  
  
"I think Lupin's in the shower. He might need the company."  
  
Shamari stared at him in shock for a few seconds before demanding,  
  
"Where'd you get that strange idea, Potter?"  
  
Harry patted Sirius on the head, saying nothing but gave her a wink. He noticed that she didn't attempt to leave - it seemed she was more interested staying. Shamari was standing there, weakly trying to hold Harry's eyes with her own to see how much he really knew. Harry blinked, losing the contest, but certainly not the one he had started.  
  
"Well," Harry said slowly, "You kind of like him, don't you? I've been watching the pair of you since he arrived. You can tell me, Professor. I mean, the school isn't buzzing with the news."  
  
Shamari glared at him, but warned,  
  
"If you do. . ."  
  
"Ooh, you're threatening me with the whole full moon thing are you?"  
  
Shamari looked surprised for a second, then very angrily, she snapped,  
  
"How did you find out?"  
  
Harry tried to smile, but failed,  
  
"Kinda obvious, isn't it? You're always sick around the full moon."  
  
"He told you, didn't he?"  
  
Harry nodded, not sure his voice would hold steady. Shamari scowled and swept past him, ready to scream when suddenly, Harry called over to her,  
  
"If it makes you feel better, he likes you too."  
  
Shamari frowned at him,  
  
"He does?"  
  
"Oh yes. It's just that he thinks you haven't forgiven him for that night. . ."  
  
Shamari swept out of sight this time and did not return. Sirius resumed his human form and grinned guiltiy at Harry and returned the grin. Sirius sighed,  
  
"I think we can hurry up phase two."  
  
"I'm on it," Harry promised just as Remus stepped out.  
  
  
  
Remus had the odd feeling that Sirius and Harry were planning something. And he didn't like it. He spent the day avoiding the black dog or its 'master' just to be on the safe side. It seemed that Dumbledore knew about the dog and even offered to send extra food to Remus' study in such an offhand way that none of the staff noticed anything suspicous. Or perhaps they were too caught up in dinner to notice?  
  
So caught up in this, he didn't notice that Shamari was watching him carefully. Finally, she asked him as casually as she could,  
  
"I didn't know you had a dog."  
  
Remus' eyes widened somewhat and he tried to paste a smile on his face,  
  
"Uh, yeah. His name is Snuffles."  
  
"Snuffles?" Repeated Shamari in amusement, "How odd."  
  
Remus did not reply to that. He silently cursed Sirius Black and his wonderings around the castle as a 'lovable stray'. Remus nodded his head curtly, then left abruptly, lost in teh sea of students that had filled the remaining space to the main doors. Shamari didn't know she was smiling like an idiot, but she knew she felt like one. She got up slowly and followed Remus.  
  
But she felt someone grab her arm. She spun to see Harry Potter with a gleam in his emerald eyes,  
  
"Come on. I want to show you something."  
  
"What?" Shamari asked, baffled.  
  
"You'll see," He replied mysteriously.  
  
He led her up a great number of staircases before reaching the room she had once attended Transfiguration in. The classroom was empty, as were the surrounding corridors. Professor Witherspoon was about to demand what the hell was going on when she heard two familiar voices. One she picked instantly, but the other one eluded her. She knew she'd heard this other voice before, but it was beyond her.  
  
She heard Remus sigh,  
  
"I don't need your help. There's *nothing* anyway."  
  
"You call that nothing?" Demanded the other voice, but cheerily, "You talk about her all the time."  
  
"Siri!" Remus sounded rather exasperated.  
  
Shamari stared into the door and whispered,  
  
"Is that who I think it is? Sirius Black?"  
  
Harry nodded, but his eyes told her to be quiet. Shamari obeyed, but reluctantly. She wanted to know why a convincted criminal was hanging around Hogwarts giving love advice. She remembered the countless times back at school when she'd actually asked for his help. Smiling alightly, she heard Sirius spoke sternly with his friend,  
  
"You really, really like this woman, yeah? So why don't you tell her?"  
  
Shamari listened intently for Remus' reply. She heard him draw in a breath,  
  
"She doesn't like me, Siri. How are you supposed to tell someone who hates you that you. . .like them?"  
  
"Don't worry. . .Harry and I have that all sorted out."  
  
By the sounds of it, Remus had tried to hit his friend, but got the wall instead. His voice was almost stressed as he gasped,  
  
"You can't do this to me! Sirius Black, I think you're doing more than you should."  
  
Sirius laughed,  
  
"But I am the Love Doctor."  
  
"Love Doctor or no. . ."  
  
And their voices faded as they continued along the corridor. Harry quickly explained about how Sirius was innocent, but left a great deal out. Shamari knew this already, but how was a very mysterious question. Harry glanced at his cheap watch,  
  
"In half an hour, Sirius will have Remus alone in his study - perhaps you'll pay him a visit?"  
  
"Definitely," Shamari agreed, smiling.  
  
  
  
Remus slumped in his chair, defeated. Sirius had gone bounding away in dog form, claiming he needed to stretch his legs. Lupin hadn't spoken to him at all, having been more than cross that his friend was at the match making business again. He heard the floor creak and looked up to see Shamari standing there, books clutched tightly in her hands.  
  
"I didn't see you there," Remus said politely.  
  
"I came to talk about the topic."  
  
"Did you now?"  
  
Shamari swallowed,  
  
"Maybe not."  
  
"Then why did you come?"  
  
Shamari dropped her books and walked over to him. Frozen momentarily he made no moves to stop her as she pressed her lips against his. Suddenly, he felt a rushing sensation within himself. Remus let her, but as the seconds ticked by, he became uncomfortable. Pushing her away, he muttered,  
  
"I've got work to do."  
  
"And so have I," She said casually, "Goodnight, Remus. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"'Night," He responded, dazed. 


	9. Do Not Open My Letters

Disclaimer: DUN DUN DUN. The world of Harry Potter is not mine. DUN DUN DUN. But Shamari is . . .  
  
  
  
Remus woke in his study chair, notes crumbled in front of him. He got up slowly and tried to remember anything Shamari had said to him last night. Blushing scarlet, he donned pale green robes and decided to go down to breakfast early. Lupin decided that he was in a good mood and greeted every half asleep portrait he came across. He even nodded at the suits of armour as they passed.  
  
He was greatly surprised when Peeves jumped out of a tapestry,  
  
"Loony loopy Lupin! How goes ya?"  
  
"Fine thanks, Peeves," Remus replied, amused, "I trust you are well."  
  
The poltergeist swooped past him and down the corridor, chuckling wickedly. Shrugging, Remus continued down the nearby stairs and almost tripped over the black dog that waited for him balefully. Lupin looked down at Sirius, a tad cross,  
  
"What did you do? Tell her outright?"  
  
"So it worked then?" Asked Sirius eagerly once he'd taken human shape.  
  
Remus sighed in exasperation,  
  
"Well, she marched into my office and. . ." He blushed, "You can guess the rest."  
  
Sirius grinned in self-satisfaction. Then he transformed and bounded up the stairs for some unknown reason. Glowering now, Remus stormed downstairs into the Great Hall where he realised he was later than he'd thought. Most of the teachers were already there, chatting softly among themselves. And there was Shamari, sitting next to his vacant seat and staring straight at him.  
  
Feeling his cheeks warming, Remus worked his way over and sat down awkwardly. He managed stiffly,  
  
"Good morning, Shamari."  
  
She smiled slyly at him, only making Lupin's embarrassment even worse. Shamari twirled a wayward lock of her blonde hair,  
  
"Your friends are interesting, are they not?"  
  
"He didn't, did he?" Remus asked, astounded, "With all those pranks he does, I'm surprised the ministry hasn't swooped in on him."  
  
Shamari shrugged indifferently before turning back to her breakfast, leaving him to feel extremely stupid. Remus decided that he wasn't going to be tormented this way and jumped to his feet, hastily striding out the trusty side entrance. Shamari smiled to herself before following.  
  
"Why are you following me?" He demanded once she'd caught up with him.  
  
Shamari didn't answer even as if he slowed his pace and turned to her. She could tell Remus was embarrassed; a red flush was spreading down his neck. She look into his eyes evenly and waited for him to continue. It seemed as though he wouldn't, but Shamari knew he'd break soon enough. Oh she knew him so well! Finally, Remus burst out,  
  
"Why did you kiss my last night?"  
  
"You really want to know?"  
  
Lupin hesitated,  
  
"I'm not sure, Shamari."  
  
"I'll take that as yes," She conceded, "I like you - no, I like you a lot. It's taken me a while to realise that."  
  
Shamari drew closer to him, putting her arms around his neck and turning her face up to his. Remus suddenly knew he wanted this too. They kissed softly at first, soon progressing into a more fierce volley. Shamari whispered huskily as their lips drew apart,  
  
"My study. It doesn't do to kiss in public."  
  
"No, it doesn't," Remus agreed.  
  
She took his hand and led him into her nearby study, hastily shutting the door. She had barely done so when Remus pushed her against the wall, spurred on by his animal urges, pinning her wrists with his hands. Their lips pressed harder against each other. Shamari felt his tongue with her own and moaned. Remus began to nuzzle her neck softly. She kissed the top of his head tenderly, released her hands and ran them over his back.  
  
"Oh, Remmie," She murmured.  
  
He returned his attention to her lips, drawing her away from the wall and thrusting her onto the desk. Shamari pulled him on top of her and began dusting kisses all over his clean-shaven face. Remus pressed against her body, thirsty for her.  
  
And suddenly, he heard the door creak open.  
  
A black dog was standing there, an ear tipped up. It seemed innocent enough, but the Love Doctor wasn't quite welcomed in the way he would have liked to be. Remus slid off the desk and landed with a painful thump on the stone floor. Shamari blushed furiously and ducked behind the desk, straightening up her robes. Sirius appeared where the dog had been, apparently ignorant of the situation he had just walked in on.  
  
"Am I good, or am I good?" Sirius sauntered over to Remus.  
  
"You'll be dead in minute, Siri," Lupin threatened, "And not by the Ministry either."  
  
Shamari regained herself and strode furiously towards the intruder, her eyes flashing. While his friend had not intimidated Sirius, Shamari's anger seemed to do so. The love doctor backed away nervously,  
  
"I didn't mean to, er, embarrass you guys like that - I just thought you'd like to know that class started five minutes ago."  
  
Needless to say, both the professors were frazzled.  
  
  
  
Professor Witherspoon walked into class late, and this seemed interesting to her students who were used to being told off for being seconds late. They also noticed that her hair was messy and her usually flawless lipstick was smudged. Only one of them, however, knew why. Harry grinned to himself, but desisted when Shamari looked his way, a pink tinge lighting up her cheeks. She laid down her textbooks and tried to begin the lesson, but was distracted by Dean Thomas' waving hand.  
  
"Yes?" She asked, attempting a smile.  
  
"Why are you late, Professor?" Dean inquired. And, to his surprise, Shamari went bright red and muttered something under her breath. She did not answer his question at all even at the end of the lesson, though he repeated it several times.  
  
  
  
A Week or So Later  
  
After class had finished, Remus invited Shamari around to his study. They talked about class and stuff, neitehr wanting to mention the fact that soon the full moon would rise.  
  
"Remus," She said after a while, "I'd better go."  
  
He shifted so that he could look her in the face. Lupin smiled at her,  
  
"You could always stay."  
  
Shamari dislodged him as she stood up, making for the door. She didn't quite make it as Remus twirled her around and into a passionate kiss. She knew he'd convince her to stay the night, but it wouldn't do to be seen coming out his rooms in the morning . . .But it was Saturday tomorrow, Shamari reminded herself. All of the students would be going to the Quidditch match (Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff).  
  
"Alright," She decided, "Just as long as no one knows."  
  
Remus went over to his desk and pull out some brandy, taking a great swig from one. Shamari cleared her throat loudly,  
  
"Ahem. I thought you'd agreed not to get drunk again?"  
  
Remus shifted uncomfortably,  
  
"I just thought this time you'd join me, that's all."  
  
Doubtfully, she took the offered bottle and looked it over,  
  
"I don't drink, Remus."  
  
"Just one," He insisted.  
  
Of course, one turned into many. And quite understandably, after around five in total, they couldn't remember what happened.  
  
  
  
Remus woke to a sharp tapping on his window. Groaning, he staggered over to it and let the owl inside. It was carrying a letter addressed to a Shamari Witherspoon. Remus shrugged and accepted the letter, sending the owl on its way. Slowly, he began to open, not sure why he was taking such caution. Just before he could open it fully, a hand snatched away it from.  
  
"What are you doing?" Shamari demanded shrilly.  
  
"I was just - just . . ." Stammered Remus, "I didn't mean to . . ."  
  
"The hell you didn't!"  
  
She snatched the letter of him, marched over to the door and left abruptly. Remus swallowed. He didn't why she was so uptight - it was only a letter after all! - But he'd seen the first line. Something like:  
  
The date is set for January.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry guys! Not such a great chapter . . .but it'll get better, I promise! I've only just started . . .and why is Shamari doing very strange things? 


	10. Different Windows

Disclaimer: Harry Potter stuff is not mine, but Shamari belongs to my beta- reader and me. Oh, and I own Margaret Timms.  
  
And sorry everyone! Back to school, unfortunately. Won't be able to post anything until weekends! Oh, and I'm putting in a bit more Voldemort than I originally planned - I hope you don't mind.  
  
  
  
He thought he was going mad. Every object in the room seemed to talk, seemed to ridicule him, just like everyone he met. But he was special, wasn't he? Oh yes . . .very special! He was - now what was it called? He giggled insanely. That's right! He was the "ministry informant" - he'd heard his master say it. And anything his master said was true - and special!  
  
Anyone looking at him right now would think he was crazy.  
  
And he was - his shock of hair had not been combed for days, stubble grew on his chin and his robes were torn beyond recognition. But this "ministry informant" would appear normal when anyone was around. Driven mad by stress, he paced his office in a giggling stupor, reading only what his master sent him. He kept apart from his family, believing they had kept him down so long.  
  
But his master never did that, oh no, not at all. His master fed him praise and rewards whilst everyone looked down upon him. Very soon this would all change . . .  
  
  
  
Margaret Timms was a venerable old lady who lived a fairly normal life in Wessex. She was pleasant in everything she did and often contributed to nearby charities. But most of all, she didn't believe in anything to do with magic. She laughed this off, spending most of her time alone, sitting in a rocking chair by the fire. This night, everything was different.  
  
She had just settled in with a good book when the door buzzer echoed through the hall. Annoyed, Margaret hobbled over to the door as fast as her legs could take her. How'd be bothering and old woman this time of the night?  
  
She got her answer, but it wasn't the one she was looking for.  
  
  
  
"Who was it this time?" A grim faced Auror asked.  
  
His colleague rubbed weary eyes,  
  
"Some ol' Muggle. Locals reported the Dark Mark sailin' oe'r the house 'round nine las' night. I dunno whom Fudge is foolin'. We ain't gonna last six months."  
  
"Aye," His friend agreed darkly.  
  
  
  
It was as though the world had been enveloped in darkness, but the Muggles knew nothing of it. Through wizarding communities, distrust ran openly and fear lay about like a filthy smell. Cornelius Fudge was a desperate man. He'd lost Azkaban, lost the trust of his most loyal subjects and it was all his fault. He began to wonder why the giants had attacked - it seemed they were found working with him, and as to this, he had no clue.  
  
Attacks had become more frequent, and evidence had revealed that an attack was scheduled for Boxing Day - whereabouts unknown. Fudge had given up largely and no one looked to him anymore. The only thing that remained in his own hands was his life.  
  
His life . . .  
  
Well, it was a hopeless one, wasn't it? No one would notice. Or would they? He considered this, but discarded the thought. He had control over the only thing he had left and he was going to use it. Fudge left the office early and wasn't seen alive again.  
  
  
  
Remus heavily sat down in his armchair and looked over at Harry,  
  
"Fudge committed suicide last night. The whole ministry's in uproar - they don't know what to do about a Minister of Magic. Buggered, the lot of them."  
  
"Only a matter of time," Sirius remarked dryly, "I bet they'll attack the ministry now that Fudge's out of the way."  
  
Harry looked troubled, but then cleared his face,  
  
"So, Remus, how's the chemistry going?"  
  
He was referring to Shamari, but Lupin found he could not answer. Instead, he contented himself with something he had neglected for a week. Sipping generously on his brandy, Remus stared blankly out the window and saw the woman in question walking across the grounds towards Hogsmeade. This wasn't the first time she'd left after dinner, but Remus had begun to worry.  
  
  
  
"Do you know what she does before dinner?" He asked quietly.  
  
Harry shook his head but Sirius answered,  
  
"Goes down to Hogsmeade and apparates to who-knows-where. I asked her where she goes, once. She said she was visiting her parents," Sirius studied his friend, "So she's mad at you, huh?"  
  
Remus ignored him and continued with the brandy. The Love Doctor knowledgably launched into a long-winded explanation of what to do, but Lupin found he wasn't very interested. Shamari had ceased talking to him and had been throwing him dirty looks whenever he passed her in the halls. She always arrived at the Great Hall before him and made sure she left before he came down. Remus had resorted to asking Peeves as to what she was doing. And strangely, Peeves always told him.  
  
"I'm going for a walk," Remus said shortly, leaving the confines of his study that seemed to close in about him.  
  
Once outside the castle, he walked briskly around the lake a couple of times before resting in the roots of a tree near the lake. He realised he should be getting inside as the full moon once again hung menacingly in the sky. Groaning, he made his way back up to the castle, but stopped. He saw Shamari disappearing into the front doors in a travelling cloak, the hood thrown down. She was obviously heading for dinner, but Remus, not wanting to confront her or eat anything, went to his rooms and drank whisky instead of brandy.  
  
  
  
After dinner, Harry strolled down the corridors side by side with a loyal dog that matched his every step. Sirius had insisted upon taking his Animagus form in case any wayward student came across them. Harry kept up a stream of conversation about school, Quidditch, etc to which the black dog would shake or nod it's head. They barely took notice of where they were or who they passed until they reached the passageway to the dungeons.  
  
"I think we'd better go," Harry suggested mildly, staring down into the passageway with something of a grimace.  
  
They turned to go, but a voice drifted up to meet them and the owner stepped out of the passageway,  
  
"I would too, Potter."  
  
Harry twisted around reluctantly, staring down on Snape (a useful habit born of being taller). Sirius growled and bared his teeth, glaring at Snape with a human's hatred. Snape cast a disdainful eye over the dog, sneering horribly,  
  
"You've always had such an esteemed company."  
  
"Grow up, Snape," Harry told him coolly, "You're such an ass."  
  
Snape's eyes flashed and he hissed,  
  
"You'll regret that."  
  
And he kicked the black dog in the side as hard as he could, not staying even to relish in the yelp of pain Sirius had expelled. Harry glared after him, but decided it wasn't worth it. He looked down at his godfather and shrugged sympathetically. Sometimes Harry doubted which side Snape was really on.  
  
  
  
The house was quiet, when it once had shown the signs of an occupant loyal to his sport. His room was musty and thick with dust as no one had dared entered there for a long time. This was the Diggory house, perched on a hill overlooking a nearby town. As the lights switched on as they did every day, the failed to illuminate figures cloaked in shadow.  
  
They moved stealthily towards the front door and one raised a long finger and pressed the buzzer. No immediate response came to the uninvited guests but they did not let this stop him. One whipped out their wand and muttered,  
  
"Alohomora!"  
  
They kicked the door open so hard that it bounced hard against the wall with a giant crack. Amos Diggory had his wand ready, but he knew he was outnumbered. Gritting his teeth, he shouted out curses, throwing off some but in the end the Death Eaters were to win. Amos did not go down until the very end, protecting his wife and the house in which so many memories were entrusted.  
  
Long after the guests had left, a mark sailed over the house, declaring victory. Inside the Diggory's were sprawled, never again to leave their house.  
  
  
  
The sun rose quickly in the morning, drowning the night sky with light. Remus Lupin watched it all from his office, miserably. A new day had come, sure, but not every new day brought new joys. These days . . .it brought new horrors. He grimaced as he set one foot in front of the other towards his door but stopped. He sighed dejectedly and sat down in his chair - and realised he had a visitor.  
  
Peeves the Poltergeist was watching him avidly from across the room. Finally, he cackled,  
  
"If the professor without his girlfriend?"  
  
"Shut up, Peeves," Remus muttered.  
  
"I'll go a fetchin' her."  
  
Without waiting for an answer, the poltergeist vanished. Lupin could only guess what Peeves had gone to do. Sure enough, a few minutes later, he heard a light tapping on the door. And he knew who it was.  
  
  
  
That chapter didn't have as much romance, but I thought it might lead up a bit! Next chapter is darker, but more romantic! ;) 


	11. A Word Of Warning

Disclaimer: Harry Potter stuff isn't mine. Shamari is the Original Character.  
  
AN: Sorry I haven't updated for so long, but you know - I had writer's block.  
Lupin stared at his door, but did not approach it. If she was still in a fiery mood, he'd rather let her cool down. The blonde of Ravenclaw was not to be taken lightly when she was angry. After a few minutes, Shamari stormed away. Peeves appeared and grinned wickedly, but said nothing. Remus glared at him until the poltergeist had left. It then struck the professor that Peeves had actually been trying to help.  
One Week Later  
  
Remus hated it when it snowed. It meant freezing down by Hargid's cabin all day teaching equally freezing students. Even the bonfire he'd erected didn't shut out the cold. Soon enough, the classes were cancelled to his great relief. He spent most of his time trying to figure out where all his liquor had gone or helping decorate the Great Hall with Christmas trees.  
  
But this became tedious and Remus found himself wandering aimlessly through the corridors, occasionally exchanging a few words with Peeves. Having said nothing to Shamari all week, Remus soon sunk into a slouch and began going on numerous drinking binges. It became a customary sight to see him weaving down the corridors at nighttime. At these times, a dog was seen chasing after him in a vain attempt to save the professor from himself.  
  
One such night, a few days before Christmas, Shamari was strolling down the corridor and bumped straight into him. Scowling, she sidestepped him, muttering,  
  
"Drunk."  
  
She took Remus' arm and began leading him back to his rooms. He was beyond any understandable speech, so he mumbled most of the way. When Shamari at last saw the slightly ajar door to his rooms she was relieved. She was about to push him inside when he shook her off him.  
  
"Do you want to come round to my place for Christmas?" Remus attempted to ask, but it came out as a garble.  
  
Shamari stared at him,  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
But his speech had become garbled again and he fell into his rooms. Shamari looked down at him thoughtfully before shutting the door. She walked slowly to her own study and by the time she'd reached it, she'd made up her mind.  
  
She was going to spend Christmas with Remus Lupin.  
Remus woke up in the morning with a killer headache. He was surprised to find himself sprawled on the floor of his study - as he usually woke up somewhere on the third floor. Shrugging, he managed to find some respectable robes, pulled them on and struggled down the corridor to the Great Hall. Already his breath smelt of alcohol.  
  
The hall was mostly empty, early as it was. The only person besides him was sitting up at the staff table, staring down without interest at her plate. Shamari Witherspoon looked up suddenly and something almost, but not quite, like a smile crept across her face as she said brightly,  
  
"Good morning Remus. I'd like you to know I've come to a decision."  
  
"About what?" He asked, baffled.  
  
Shamari idly inspected her empty goblet,  
  
"I will spend Christmas with you."  
  
For a moment, Remus looked stunned. He took his seat and looked at her warily,  
  
"How did you know I was going to ask?"  
  
"Obvious, isn't it?" Shamari scoffed, "You asked me last night."  
  
Lupin groaned and buried his face into his hands. He couldn't remember anything he had done the night before. He last remembered gulping down some of his favourite brandy. He waited for the blonde of Ravenclaw's temper to rise, but it did not. Instead, she ruffled his hair affectionately,  
  
"You were drunk, but I'll still go with you."  
  
Remus turned his head up just him time to receive her kiss. Caught off guard, he did nothing (as usual) to stop her. Shamari pulled away and flashed him a smile before getting up. Without another word, she strode out of the Great Hall for a destination unknown.  
  
Remus smiled also.  
As the term drew to a close, more students than ever recorded before chose to remain at school for the Christmas break. A tension hung in the air as more horrific reports sailed in from Voldemort's hand. It had become part of normal life, really. This had been the usual since the summer following the ill-fated Triwizard Tournament just under three years ago.  
  
Seemingly undeterred by this, a black dog trotted towards a certain office belonging to a certain sober man. Once out of sight, the dog was replaced with the notorious Sirius Black who was just hoping to get a chance to say goodbye to his friend before he took to the roads again. He tapped slightly on the door and, when getting no answer, pushed it briskly in.  
  
There was no one present in the study, but he thought he heard voices coming from Remus' other rooms. Sirius frowned, stepping quietly towards the voices. Suddenly, the buzz of conversation dropped. Bracing himself against the locked bedroom door, Sirius strained to budge it. It hit him that the door was not locked, but instead, meant to be pulled and not pushed.  
  
"Aw, shucks," He muttered and pulled the heavy door open.  
  
Remus and Shamari were entangled on the floor, the former trying to release himself. Sirius laughed so hard he had to lean on the door jam to keep from falling flat on his face. Crossly, Lupin detached himself and quickly tried to push his friend out into the study. Sirius was beyond speaking as he shook with laughter, stopping at the desk to retrieve some very strong liquor.  
  
A few minutes later, Remus came out of the bedroom alone, looking extremely vexed,  
  
"You could have knocked."  
  
"Nah," Sirius winked at him, "Just came to see how the chemistry was. Besides, you never liked me sneaking off without a goodbye. Please tell me that wasn't anything serious," He added.  
  
Remus glared at him, but desisted. Forcing a smile onto his face, he thumped his friend soundly on the back,  
  
"Not what you're thinking of. Have fun."  
  
Sirius snorted, transformed and bounded out the ajar door. Lupin sat heavily in his chair and barely noticed Shamari when she entered. To his surprise, she looked hardly annoyed for the interruption. Instead, something remarkably like amusement crawled across her face.  
  
"Why does everyone see the joke but me?" Complained Remus grumpily before storming out of his office and off to Peeves for a long rant.  
Down by the Hogwarts gates, Harry said his own farewell to his godfather. Risking human form, Sirius told him seriously and quietly,  
  
"I want you to keep a good eye on Witherspoon for me. Maybe I'm just being stupid but there is more to her than meets the eye."  
  
"You don't mean what I think you mean, do you?" Harry asked shrewdly, "Because I don't think - "  
  
Sirius cut him off sharply,  
  
"It doesn't matter. Promise me you will, Harry. Give me your word."  
  
Harry deliberately took his glasses off, inspected them and settled the bridge back onto his nose, a sly grin engulfing his face,  
  
"I suppose so. Now quit worrying! Hogwarts can function without you, you know. I don't want to have to see you, or hear about you for at least a month. Get going," He added in a more reserved way.  
  
Shooting Harry an annoyed and concerned look, Black once again became a dog, bounding off down the path into an oncoming dark, which soon covered the castle. But before it could, Harry had already forgotten his godfather's warning and was taking leaps up towards the Entrance Hall, avoiding large clumps of snow.  
The Hall was full of noisy, excited students, most of which going home the next day for Christmas. Harry, Hermione and Ron were staying behind, as usual, due to the amount of "ministry" activity at the Burrow - the Weasley's had decided that it would still be dangerous to have a Potter in their household. But it was wondered whether Fudge's death was the real reason.  
  
Remus Lupin was rosy in the cheeks from drinking a little too much wine (or maybe brandy from a hip flask) and he kept missing his mouth with the fork. Well, why wouldn't he be anxious? The next day he was taking Shamari to his boarded up little house in Wessex, which could certainly do with some sprucing up now that he thought about it.  
  
He didn't notice that Professor Witherspoon wasn't shooting her usual scoldings his direction, but if he had, Shamari would have waved it off dismissively. She looked decidedly pale, though it was at least three weeks before the full moon would dawn once again, and fiddled with her cutlery rapidly. It took her the sound of her knife falling on the plate to rouse her. She even jumped.  
  
"What's up?" Remus leant over, picking up the knife and offering it to her, "Regretting your decision to spend the Christmas at my humble abode?"  
  
Shamari smiled at him, grateful for the interruption from her thoughts,  
  
"Not at all, Remus. I was just . . .thinking."  
  
"Now *that's* trouble," Lupin joked lightly.  
  
Shooting him her typical frown, Witherspoon approached her food with more enthusiasm than ever before. Remus didn't notice this - he was amusing himself by pulling faces at the back of Snape's head. It wasn't quite amusing, however, when Snape turned around and caught him at it.  
Whew! Finally! Next chappie is in doubt, but keep hanging on . . .have faith in me. 


	12. Christmas Tension and Moony's Hole

Disclaimer: I only own Shamari (so does hids) the rest is. . .I suppose you could say the rest is J.K.R.'s. . .  
  
AN: Sorry for the long wait! Exams and writer's block. . .ug. . .  
  
Giggles: you have to talk to me now! HUH!  
  
Special mention to Ashliegh: you kept me on your fav list! *beams*  
  
Once in a blue moon: please tell me you haven't forgotten moi!  
  
hids: My funny, random beta who nursed along the ideas about Shamari. We still have yet to write the chapter in another story we actually intended for her to appear. Hehe.  
  
~~~  
  
The sun weakly peeked through the windows of Remus' bedroom, threatening to fade away. It almost failed to light up the shabby suitcase belonging to him, peeling lettering reading R. J. Lupin. Dozing in and out of sleep on the bed was the professor himself, an arm hanging limply over the side and a slight snore coming from his direction. He, however, completely failed to struggle up to the sound of his door knocking.  
  
"This is ridiculous," Shamari muttered under her breath and aimed her wand at the lock, "Alohomora!"  
  
She kicked the door open and strode past Remus' many liquor cabinets, searching the room with her eyes. Witherspoon sighed in a disapproving way as she opened his bedroom door, finding him sprawled across the top of the bed spread, an empty bottle of brandy lying next to his head on the pillow. Tossing this out the window, she bent over and kissed him on the cheek,  
  
"Get up or you'll know why they call me the blonde of Ravenclaw."  
  
Remus opened one eye cautiously,  
  
"I think I already do."  
  
"Get up, NOW," Shamari ordered impatiently.  
  
A sly, daring grin snuck up to his mouth, but was quickly dashed as he was literally thrown out of bed onto the floor. Expelling a rude exclamation, he sprang to his feet and grabbed the nearest - most decent - robe. He was dragging a comb with many missing teeth through his unruly hair when he noticed Shamari looking through his bag and throwing various bottles of spirits out the window.  
  
"Hey!" Lupin protested hotly, "That's what keeps me going!"  
  
The other professor looked over at him, trying to keep her temper in check,  
  
"Isn't that what I'm for?"  
  
A blush flooded over his cheeks and he busied himself with a last minute slip of the hip flask into his robe. Shamari tutted and removed it, shaking it in front of his face,  
  
"You can do without this, believe me. I went through the same thing - 'cept I was sixteen at the time."  
  
Gently, she set it aside and teasingly flicked his hair up. Grumbling only a little, Remus picked up his suitcase and followed her down to a carriage to take them to the Hogsmeade Station.  
  
Remus pulled out a robe and stuck it behind his head as a pillow and shut his eyes, hoping for a good doze for once. A thump in the side brought him up from it in a fwe seconds though.  
  
"Ow," He announced almost calmly, "Why did you do that?"  
  
Shamari flashed him an innocent smile then kissed his nose gently. Lupin raised his eyebrows, almost asking. She laughed nad got up to lock the compartment door, explaining,  
  
"Don't want anyone to come in uninvited do we?"  
  
~~~  
  
The Hogwarts Express pulled up at Platform 9 ¾, pulling to a graceful stop. No sooner had it arrived were the students disembarking for the Christmas holidays. It would be notable that two professors hadn't managed to pick up their luggage immediately. However, the only student who would notice was spending his holidays looking through books about how to become an Animagus.  
  
Once most students had left, chattering about presents and the like, Remus Lupin stuck his head out the door. The driver was leaning against the barrier with something of a dignified smirk on his face. So much for secrecy. Grinning almost sheepishly, Lupin disappeared from view then came lugging two trunks with him. The driver helped dump them onto the platform.  
  
"Nice trip, sir?" The driver wanted to know innocently.  
  
Remus told him, putting it politely, to go away. Getting the hint, the driver winked and strolled away down the platform towards a wizened man hunched over a table. Shamari came out and looked over at the other professor curiously,  
  
"Who were you talking to?"  
  
"No one," Lupin replied airily, "Just myself."  
  
~~~  
  
They took a Muggle taxi as far as they could, Shamari having to pay the driver due to some initial confusion with the trading of pounds and other such currency. Already the sky was dark, the stars hiding their faces behind a curtain of mystery. The street lamps in the area had gone out, one emitting a final thunk before dying out.  
  
Remus pulled out his wand,  
  
"Lumos!"  
  
He began lugging his trunk after him, paused and looked around. Witherspoon was sitting on hers, staring back at him calmly. She explained coolly,  
  
"I'm *not* going to carry this a long way."  
  
"Fine," He snapped, "Stay here."  
  
And began to trudge along the road. Remus stopped again, bit his lip and grinned. He doused his wand and crept back to where he thought she would be. He found her trunk, hands slipping from the moisture gathering on it. Problem - where was she?  
  
He swallowed, calling quietly,  
  
"Shamari? Are you about?"  
  
The rustling from the trees on either side unnerved him slightly, because he couldn't hear anything else. He realized he had dropped his wand and knelt down to get it, but his hands only found the roughly tarred road. Remus cleared his throat loudly and said,  
  
"Didn't your mummy ever tell you not to steal?"  
  
"There are some exceptions," Said a voice in his ear.  
  
Lupin was too relieved to snap back at her so instead grabbed his wand and lugged her trunk up to his, gesturing none too politely for her to do her own grunt work. Shamari replied by pulling out what looked like whisky and tipping it onto the road, watching it rush down the slight easement with relish. There was no suitable retaliation for that, so he let it pass.  
  
Soon a drizzle had caught up with them, succeeding in making Remus much more grumpier and extremely wet. His companion did not offer to share her raincoat, having the nerve to start humming to herself. She began to increase in volume until she decided to sing out gaily. She ducked, missing the thrown book in her direction, then bringing it to her hand with her wand.  
  
"Respect your property," Was all she said. Remus muttered to himself.  
  
The rain continued to spread its gloom, quick to allow fog to blanket the air with its secrecy. Witherspoon sneezed suddenly - then again. Floating back through the fog came Remus' voice,  
  
"Bless you."  
  
She couldn't help herself - "Achoo!"  
  
Surprisingly, the Care of Magical Creatures professor offered no response or snide remark. Taking this as an unspoken announcement that they had arrived, Shamari turned abruptly and lugged her trunk off into the trees. The pines clung to her, prickling and teasing. The scent made her sneeze again - louder this time. By now she was thoroughly annoyed, borderline of what so many at Hogwarts had dubbed, fighting to keep straight faces, "the blonde of Ravenclaw".  
  
"Remus!" She gritted to the pines surrounding her. Uncertainly she looked back and saw that the forest had closed up around her. "Shit," She added crossly.  
  
She could have sworn she heard Remus laughing from not so far away. Lightning ripped across the sky, adding mocking to its journey. It was shortly followed by a booming crack of thunder. The rain pounded down relentlessly, but the fog drifted back a little. She watched her breath steam away, vanishing into the wall of greenery. By now, her temper was fading away, replaced by a thrill of fear. She hated forests, hated them ever since. . .  
  
She distracted from this train of thought because Remus Lupin jumped out of the wall of pines, shouting,  
  
"Boo!"  
  
The scream escaped Shamari before she could bite it back. Startled, Remus jumped backwards and tripped over a rock, landing flat on his back. Witherspoon was furious and let loose a volley of swear words in his direction. Instead of laughing, he got to his feet and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Sorry," He added a little anxiously, "Didn't mean to scare you."  
  
Shamari started laughing,  
  
"You're so stupid!"  
  
Remus grinned manically, grabbed her trunk and began heaving it. The pines parted for him, Shamari rushing through the gap before they could close again. They had reached a grassy clearing, sporting proudly a run down two- story shack of a house and a bed of withered weeds. Banging against the wooden door was a sign, etched with the words: Moony's Hole.  
  
Remus rescued his trunk, which was sitting patiently on the porch, by giving it a good kick. He was about to administer the same to Shamari's trunk, but she pushed him aside and gently slid it in. He opened his mouth to say something, but ended up landing his butt just inside the door.  
  
"Touchy, touchy," He wheezed, "Do you like my humble abode?"  
  
His companion flicked back her wet long blonde hair so that it splashed on him, then shut the door with a snap and whirled her wand in the direction of the fireplace. Flames rose up and began to eat hungrily at abandoned logs lying desolately amongst the ashes. The DADA professor looked around and drawled,  
  
"Not as good as mine, but it will do."  
  
~~~  
  
No plot? There is! Chrissy is a nice comfy time, including ice skating, Death Eater attacks and some. . .ANYWAY hope you enjoyed this chappie! More special mentions to the people at the beginning! 


	13. News in Haslemere

Disclaimer: Yoo hoo! Have you read the ones before? Shamari is hids' and mine, the rest ain't.  
  
Ashliegh: I'm definitely chasing up the forest thing. Hehe. . .  
  
AN: This is now officially AU due to the fact that the Love Doctor was killed off. Boo hoo. The plot line of fifth book will be used, except for notable death. I'll use someone else instead.  
  
~~~  
  
Remus Lupin woke up with the sun in his face. He groaned and reached over to where his brandy would be, but after several minutes of useful groping, he gave up. He attempted to open his eyes and was rewarded by being blinded. It took a few moments to blink out the colourful spots dancing in front of him. The red curtains mocked him by being speckled with green for short while.  
  
He made a mental note to buy a new couch. The grumpy old thing growled if anything was spilt on it and often tried to be as uncomfortable as possible. Right now it was shaking slightly, as if it was suppressing uncontrollable laughter.  
  
Remus glared at it then dared a look at the rest of the room. For some reason, it seemed neater than usual, the cluttered books and parchment in a neat arrangement against the wall. He noticed that the fire from last night had reduced to a few smoking ashes and glowing embers, orange and venomous. Near to the dying glow, damp clothing hung over a conjured rope.  
  
And he could smell bacon and eggs from the kitchen.  
  
The professor fought down the grumble his stomach complained with. He could also hear a soft warbling from the radio perched above the sink. He was about to walk into the kitchen, reflecting on the peacefulness when suddenly the music picked up and the person cooking started singing.  
  
"Oh, God no, Shamari," He moaned as he entered.  
  
Witherspoon was in her blue silk pajamas and was dancing around with a mop. The song was definitely dated back to the seventies and with a pang, Remus remembered it was the song they had danced to at the sixth year dance a scant hour before he had bitten her. Seeing the look on his face, she grabbed his hand and smiled at him,  
  
"Dance with me."  
  
Shamari tossed aside the mop and roped her arms around him. His struggles subsided after a moment, as he attempted to maneuver himself over to the radio to turn it off. Witherspoon picked this up and made sure they skidded off in the other direction.  
  
"Are you going to start singing again?" Lupin demanded, a slight smile tweaking his lips, "Or shall I rescue the poor kitchen by hitting the radio off?"  
  
She laughed, shaking her head. Instead, she turned her face up to his and they kissed. Ignored, the radio crooned out the time and then drifted into another song.  
  
~~~  
  
Remus inspected the somewhat burnt bacon, while throwing out what remained of the eggs out the window. The stove was a lost cause, heaving and spewing as much as it could. He attempted to encourage the smoke to waft outside, but only ended up with a load of soot in his hair. Shamari walked past, a duster in her hand,  
  
"Remmie, much as the new style suits you, I don't want you walking burnt bacon all over my house."  
  
"*Your* house?" Lupin wanted to know, "Since when has Moony's Hole been *your* house?"  
  
She paused as she passed and kiss him on the nose,  
  
"Since you invited me."  
  
Remus fixed his hair up with his wand and then the kitchen. Outside, the sun beamed down onto trees glistening with dew and pride. Realising he was still hungry and on a breakfast schedule not to be ignored, he made up his mind to go to the village nearby. Grinning, he walked quietly into the living room and seized Shamari around the waist.  
  
"Remus Lupin! Put me down this instant!"  
  
"Not if you want breakfast," He informed her lightly.  
  
Witherspoon groaned and wriggled out of his grasp, reaching for her wand,  
  
"I didn't mean to burn breakfast, you know. If you can fix me up something better than anything I could make, I'll . . .I'm not sure what I'll do, but for now, you should settle with NOT walking any more soot in here."  
  
~~~  
  
The nearby village of Haslemere had the appearance of a great many houses thrown into a shaggy line crisscrossing in and out of countryside and trees. The cobble-stoned street was a labyrinth of weeds cracks and puddles with a nauseating aroma. Shamari eyed the inn dubiously,  
  
"How could that possibly make anything sanitary?"  
  
"The beer's okay," Remus said without thinking, earning a light slap on the shoulder. He shifted in his coat guiltily, quickly overcoming this when she laughed outright at his expense.  
  
He pushed open the door and stepped in, Shamari shaking out her long blonde hair. The barman was dozing against a chair, a cleaning cloth from last night still clutched in his hand. This one hadn't made it to bed the night before, obviously. When the door shut with a muffled thump, he jumped up, knocking several mouldy glasses to the floor.  
  
Invariably shattered, they failed to slice opens his fingers as he deftly picked them up in fragments, turning to his customers,  
  
"So you're back. The usual I assume?"  
  
"Uh, no," Lupin said, shooting a look at Shamari, "The Breakfast Special please, Mitch."  
  
Mitch's violent grey storm of hair bounced as he floundered behind the bar, disappearing through a narrow door. Remus found himself a seat and plonked himself right down. His companion, however, gingerly perched on the each of hers as if expecting it to collapse. He was already pulling out a newspaper and pouring over the front page with concern.  
  
When Shamari recognised the paper by moving pictures on the back in the sports section, she snatched it away, demanding,  
  
"Do you *want* Muggles to know everything about us? Jesus Christ, Remus! If I didn't know any better I'd say you'd hacked into your liquor ear . . ."  
  
The words died on her lips as she scanned the headline. She paled, her eyes narrowing as she read the article. Off set to it was a picture of a ransacked lobby.  
  
MINISTRY OF MAGIC ATTACKED  
  
You-Know-Who has ended the short silence, writes Bathilda Bagshot, best- selling spell book author and journalist. In a statement early this morning made by Assistant to the Minister (Percy Weasley), the rumours that the Ministry of Magic was attacked last night have been confirmed. The attack was short lived, as Professor Dumbledore's highly commended Order of the Phoenix was luckily on scene in now fewer than fifteen minutes.  
  
Several Department members have made their concerns over having no immediate Minster elected known to the Assistant, but apparently there have been no answers. Perhaps the wizarding public should be a little anxious in the times of acting Minister P. Weasley. He has made no moves to build up security in the Ministry or certain important buildings.  
  
After a short statement, P. Weasley was not available for comment, though several Aurors have come forward decreeing that their numbers be raised and the Assistant to let the departments find a suitable Minister.  
  
"Weasley . . ." Muttered Shamari, brow creased in concentration, "He has a brother in his seventh year of Hogwarts, unless I'm mistaken. Ronald Weasley, the Head Boy."  
  
At that moment, Mitch came scurrying out, two plates balanced precariously from one hand. The other held two empty glasses. He put the items down, sliding a jug of orange juice into the centre of the table, smiling at Witherspoon's disgust,  
  
"It's not poisonous, m'dear. Only liberal amounts of salt."  
  
He then scuttled away back to quickly cleaning tables. Remus folded the Daily Prophet in half, frowning,  
  
"Percy Weasley is making himself a great deal of enemies. No good will come of this debating within the Ministry. If something isn't done soon, it'll be a repeat of the Beauxbatons Massacre last year."  
  
~~~  
  
Shamari Witherspoon soon discovered that there was some organization to the haphazard village. On one side there were houses and on the other, shops. Hand in hand with Remus, she strolled the road idly, wondering what each and every Hogwarts student was doing. She supposed she knew what some were doing more than others . . .being in acquaintance with more than a couple parents.  
  
And knowing wasn't exactly comforting as she ponder why she knew. Shamari looked sideways at Lupin who was still deep in thought over Percy Weasley, no doubt. He couldn't possibly know what she was going through. She told herself it was because he wouldn't take it too well. Maybe it was her own stupidity; maybe it was just that she wasn't on his side.  
  
She cursed mentally the day she'd gone to Voldemort.  
  
~~~  
  
Well, all your rumours have been confirmed, no doubt! More Chrissie romance next chappie - this was just more inclusion of Voldemort. Notably, I have kept a silence on that. Book five screwed up my plans pretty badly but let's just pretend someone else died. Just some background info to help you understand what my picture of Harry's sixth year was:  
  
Voldemort had a go at the Ministry, but failed (summer)  
  
Harry ended up at Grimmauld Place for safety  
  
After Harry and co left to go to Kings Cross, Sirius did a runner, didn't like being cooped up  
  
Attacks and stuff were happening all year.  
  
Towards the end Harry and co (includes a few Gryffies, Huffies and Ravens) race off to save Beauxbatons but are classically late and only manage to save a dozen or so people. A certain dog was seen on scene briefly.  
  
Harry went to Privet Drive, but the position was compromised so more Grimmauld Place.  
  
AN2: I need ideas on who died instead of Sirius! Help needed.  
  
AN3: Ashliegh, just curious, is that how you spell your name or is it actually Ashleigh? Lol, soz 


End file.
